


Roast Goose

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus comes home to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roast Goose

Severus Snape breathed deeply upon entering his home. The last thing he expected to smell was succulent roast goose. 

He followed his nose to the dining hall. “What is this?” he asked the dark woman who was lighting the candles on the table.

Lilith Zabini smiled, white teeth flashing against midnight skin. “Christmas dinner. Your first free, Severus. I remember you were always uncommonly fond of goose on Christmas at school.”

He felt his heart constrict. How he could have overlooked her all those years during and after school was amazing, but not nearly as amazing as having her now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon Challenge.


End file.
